Naomi&EmilyGoa Islands
by NESSkindalove
Summary: this is about when naomi and emily go to Goa, events happen which may change thier relationship for better or worse.


...  
Its happening, me & Emily. Alone. well except for the other passengers on the plane, but they didnt count.I was 600 feet in the air with the love of my life. Alone. No Katie to argue with, No Cook to try and persuade me am not gay, No Effy to make the whole trip about her and her fucked up ways. No one. Just Me and My girl. Alone.

...

Speaking of my girl, she was making the most adorable noises in her sleep. Her face was nuzzled into my neck, and we'd moved the armrest so she could cuddle into me. I swear, she could fall asleep during an earthquake. I touched my lips gently to her forehead, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. From my other side, I heard a noise of disgust, and turned to see a snotty looking woman looking at me in disapproval.  
''Whats your problem?'' I asked, evidently too loud, as my little redhead started to stir.

''Naomes.. Whats the matter?'' she mumbled, her voice still thick with sleep.

It was huskier than ever, and it was all I could do not to turn and kiss her right then, but I wanted to confront this woman.

''I don t have a problem. Each to their own. But surely, you could do me the honours of not exploiting your disgusting choices right in front of me?'' she asked, her voice sounding extremely posh.

''Now, you listen to me, you fucking stuck-up slut! I'll do what I want to my girlfriend, when and where I want to do it! Do you under-'' I raged, but Emily tugged my head until we were staring at each other, her brown eyes piercing my own blue ones.

''Leave it. Calm down, please,'' she pleaded, touching her lips to mine.

She had me at leave it , but I wasn't about to complain.  
I turned so I was facing forward again, deliberately entwining my fingers with Emily's to piss the woman off. I glanced at her, and she was looking sheepishly back at me.

''Can I help you?'' I asked, receiving a warning squeeze of the hand from Emily.

''No you two are just disgusting young women,'' she said quietly.

''Yeah? Well go fuck yourself,'' I suggested, and Emily giggled as the womans face dropped.

I swear, I couldn't have handled a 10-hour-flight with a raging homophobic if my girl hadn't been next to me,  
soothing me with her touch and her voice. It still thrills me every time I think of the fact that she is MINE. All mine.  
I've waited 5 years for this, and now I have it, it's not ending. Ever. I m so in love with her, it's killing me. But I know I'd die happily, because she'd be in my arms. Fucking hell, she's turned me into a right soppy cow.

As i waited patiently for are lugage or should i say emily's. Were here for a week and she has brought enough clothes to last her a year and i told her that we dont want to be waiting ages for it to come of the plane, but she just did that little cute puppy dog eye thing she does and i forgot all about what i was saying and just smiled. Emily was in the toilet changing, she had worn jeans and a top on the plane which i dont actually undersand seems as we were flying here and its hotter than a volcaino at the moment.

The Suitcases had arrived and i was still waiting for Emily.

_Wonder if she was ok_,

maybe she had fell down the loo who knows but she needs to hurry up, were going to miss the coach and i aint walking.  
As i went to approach the Ladys room out she came, and wow she looked fantastic, it looked like she had a whole team or professionals in there with her,  
not that she needed it, but damn she looked hot, her hair was flowing with the littlest bit of breeze and her eyes were as big and beautiful as ever.  
What was in that bathroom. Maybe Emily got this sexy look from them Gok Wan shows she has been watching lately, whats it called

_'how to look good naked'_.

Emily did look good naked and right now at this moment i wanted to get naked.  
As i stood there, my blue eyes looking her up and down i noticed out of the corner of my eye that Stuck up slut from the plane had met up with a gang of other women that looked just as stuck up and Homophobic as her.  
I noticed her pointing and turned to face her,

''Its rude to point!'' i shouted so everyone could hear me, i didnt care.

A year ago i wouldnt of dared showed my love for Emily in public but now its different, i was stronger and no one was going to tell me what i am and how i feel was wrong.

''Naomi, I ve told you, just ignore her. Please. For me,''Emily muttered, too low for her to hear.

I would've kicked that bitches ass if Emily hadn't said for me not too. She knows I'd do anything for her. So I decided to be the better man, woman, and walk away with my head held high and my hand tightly in Emily's grasp. We made our way nonchalantly to the coach, which was a struggle in itself thanks to me trying to be noble and carry Emily's 50 bags for her. Well, there were 3, but that s besides the point. The coach ride to the hotel was only for about half an hour, so my body didn't have the chance to get travelsick. We arrived at the hotel in the early hours of the morning; my poor girl was dead on her feet. After checking into the somewhat average-looking hotel, I supported her upstairs and into our room. She went to swill her face in the bathroom, and came back looking fresh-faced and, if it were possible, even more beautiful.

''So? Are you glad we came here?'' she asked, pulling me over to the bed.

I lay back, trying to get comfortable, and she cuddled into me again.

''Well. Yeah, except the fact we're the target of gay-hating snobs,'' I sighed.

Her lips, busy trailing up my neck, touched the lobe of my ear.

'I've told you. Don't worry about them. We're happy together, thats all that matters,'' she whispered.

''Yeah. As long as we have each other,'' I yawned, turning my face to kiss her goodnight.

I awoke the next morning wearing a huge grin, but as my eyes adjusted to the light, my smile faded as I took in the empty space next to me.

_Where was she?_

I sat up urgently, my eyes wide with panic, at the same as Emily walked out of the bathroom door, clad in only a towel. My worry turned to wonderment as my eyes roved over her body, and my brain reminded there was only a towel between me and that body of hers.

''You're such a pervert!'' she laughed, her head buried in one of her suitcases, which was lucky, because I was blushing like crazy.

''Not my fault. You'd perv if it was the opposite way around,'' I complained, and she looked up with a grin on her face, before winking at me.

''Oh I know,'' she replied, before busying herself again.

''Jesus Christ. Can we go somewhere?'' I asked, and as she began dressing, she shrugged.

''Why not? Where?'' she replied, and a smile crept across my cheeks.

''Anywhere.''

As we walked in and out of the Goa markets, hand in hand looking for that place i called _'Anywhere'_, Emily had stopped atleast at every market stall and bought ,Knecklaces,Scalfs, yes scalfs in this bloody weather and Cheese. Cheese reminded me of our chalkboard back home.

_'i love you more than Cheese' and 'You are my lobster'._

They are the good memories i like to keep in the back of my head, hidden. Safe.  
Atlast we had found _'Anywhere'_ it was on the Rocks by the beach. It was the peaceful part of the beach, We took of our shoes and let the sand rush through our toes as we snuggled up and watched the sun set and the tide roll in. It was Perfect. This was the life i onced dreamed. And now its reality.  
'

'Lovely isnt it?'' i whispered, Something about this place made me whisper.

''It is indeed' she replied as she sat up.

''i love you naomi, a couple of months ago i thought i would be doing this alone, and it killed me, but am not alone, were alone, and it couldnt get any better'' Tears started to form in her sparkling brown eyes,

''I Love you too Emz, really though, i love you more than you think i do, and tonight is the first night of the rest of our lives, like you said, we are special'' tears rolled down my angels face.

I moved closer to emily and slowly kissed away her tears. The feeling of her soft lips touching mine was breath taking, and i felt my kisses getting more rythem,passionate and i didnt want to stop. As Emily returned the passionate kissing, i slowly climbed more on top of the perfect body underneath me and i could hear our hearts beating at the same pace. She slowly pulled my top over my head and placed kisses upon my body. I didnt actually think i would ever have sex or putting into better words _'make love'_ to anyone on a beach, especially not a girl, but it was perfect. She is perfect.  
As i felt the love from Emily, all i could think was tonight, i was the luckiest girl on the Goa islands.

Emily's brown eyes shone as she touched her lips to mine afterwards, our bodies entwined as one.

''That was'' she began, and I grinned smugly.

''I know,'' I said with a wink.

She rolled her eyes, but kissed me again, before resting her head on my chest and staring up at the sky.

''You think we could get arrested for this?'' she asked, her beautiful voice breaking through the peaceful silence.

''Well. We've gone al fresco before. Fan of the outdoors Ems?'' I asked, kissing all over her cheeks as she started to blush.

I let my mind wander back to that night by the lake. The first time we slept together.  
The first time I truly knew that I was in love with her, and in too deep to stop. I knew I'd felt something for her, but I only realised the magnitude of it that night. Hearing her voice break when she shouted _Be brave, and want me back_ broke my heart.

''I can't believe we're actually here,'' she sighed, as we gazed up at the stars, and I trailed my fingertips across her upper arm subconsciously.

''This is just the first stop Ems. It's my choice next. Maybe Cyprus, like I planned. Or Mexico!'' I cried, and she giggled, kissing me softly.

''I'll go anywhere, as long as I m with you,'' she mumbled into the kiss.

I pulled away, shaking my head with a fond smile. She pouted and leaned in for another kiss, but I gave her my cheek.

'What the fuck?'' she asked, sounding hurt.

''Emily. I will not kiss you again until you apologise for being so fucking cheesy,'' I stated matter-of-factly.

''Oh, is that so?'' she asked, raising her eyebrow challengingly.

She was halfway through slowly applying her lip gloss when my lips attacked hers, and I felt her grin into the kiss. Come on, how can I resist her? Round two.

Round two had ended back at the hotel. The sun was shining through the little gap in the curtains and made _'sleeping beauty's'_ hair beside me shine like the stars that lit up Goa's skies last night. Last night was magical, and it could not of got any better. As time past i decided that it was time to wake the second half up.

''Em,Emz its 11am, wake up you lazy fuck'' i said laughing while shaking her ''am gonna go jump in shower and you better be up by time am out missus''

As i climbed in the shower i could hear emily grunting at the fact that i woke her up. She hated geting woke up, she had a habit of talknig to herself when she was angry. It was kinda i began to sing my daily outburst of _'Am too sexy for my shirt'_ yes its been stuck in my head ever since that daz advert was invented.  
As i sung my heart out i felt walm arms grab me and spin me round, as i hit the shower wall, a forceful kiss touched my lips and it took my by surprise.

''Emz am in the fucking shower,'' i shouted as i pushed her off of me.

''Oh sorry, i was just, fucking hell naomi, no need to shout am only here'' Emily shouted back as she stormed out of the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

''Emily wait, for fuck sake, i di..didnt mean to shout, you just hurt my back''. i stutterd, while trying to grab the nearest towel.

I ran out of the bathroom, looking for a upset emily, but no. she had gone.  
typical Naomi. Everything is going great then you just go and fuck it fucking great.  
Day had turned to night in Goa and still no sign of Emily, i had sat here for hours just waiting for the door knob to move, but nothing.  
All thoughts were runing through my head, had she been hurt? had she got lost? or even worse, had she found someone, a pretty Goa girl,?.  
The thoughts running thorugh my head wouldnt go away. I needed my Emily.

So what the fuck was I still doing here? Without a second thought I jumped up, grabbed my phone and rushed from the hotel room. I didn t bother with the lift; my first thoughts were that it d only slow me down. However, when I finally reached the reception, I had to collapse into a chair, a searing stitch in my side. Knowing I wouldn t carry it through, I made a vow there and then never to smoke again.  
I rushed to the information desk, where a young Indian girl was facing away from me.

''Excuse me,'' I breathed, still gasping for air. She turned to face me with a smile, and I couldn t help but return it; she was beautiful.

''How can I help you?'' she asked, her English perfect except for a slight accent.

''I'm looking for my girlfriend, have you saw her? She has bright red hair, and big brown eyes,'' I asked desperately.

I realised my mistake when it was too late; Indian culture frowns upon homosexuality big-time. Thank fuck nobody caught us on the beach. But she merely smiled apologetically, and shrugged.

''I start my shift only 10 minutes ago. I m so sorry,'' she said genuinely.

''Don t worry about it Ayanna,'' I said, squinting at her name badge.  
She blushed as I read her name, and tried to cover her name.

''Call me Anna, please. I hate my name,'' she said with the most adorable pout ever.

It reminded me of the face Emily pulled when I refused her something, usually sex shit! Emily!

''I m so sorry, but I have to go find her!'' I cried, rushing from the room into the cool night air.

I glanced at my phone: 10:00. Where the fuck could she be? I tried all the bars around the hotel campus; none of them had seen her, or they were being wankers and didn t want to tell me. I tried her phone, both texts and phone calls, but she was either screening my calls or just plain ignoring her phone. I rushed off campus and made my way to the beach, stopping in every bar. Coming out of one of the last ones, I bumped into somebody, and fell to the floor with an oof .

''NAOMIKINS!'' shouted a familiar voice, and I was pulled upright into a tight hug by no other than James Cook.

''Cook you shit! What are you doing here?'' I squealed as he spun me around.

When he finally put me down, he stepped out of the hug with a huge grin. '

''I'm on the run, remember? Managed to get a flight over here, knew you were here with your lover. Where is Emilio?'' he asked.

My grin slid into a frown, and I shrugged, blinking away tears.

''We had a fight, she ran out, I haven t got a fucking clue where she s gone!''

''Calm down babes, we ll find her. Come for a drink first, then we ll go look,'' he said, in such a reassuring voice that I found myself nodding without thinking.

Five drinks later, I was very tipsy as me and Cook left the pub arm-in-arm, giggling at something he'd said.

''Where ss Emss?'' I asked, slurring my words a little.

'' We could try the hotel, shee if she ss der?'' he asked, his own voice just as bad as mine.

We stumbled back to my hotel, tripping over our own feet as we went.  
We finally got back to the hotel and he pulled me into a kiss. After a while I pushed him away, wiping my lips. The fresh air combined with that kiss sobered me up a lot.

''What the fuck, Cook?'' I asked. The grin fell from his face and he put his head in his hands.

''I dont even know. You look gorgeous Nai, I couldnt help myself,'' he sighed.

''Well you fucking should have. It s a fucking good job Emily didn t see that,'' I spat.

''I'm sorry N-''

'' Save your apologies for someone who believes you Cook,'' I said with a sigh, walking back into the hotel dejectedly.

The pretty Indian girl inclined her head to the ceiling and mouthed girlfriend , and it put me into overdrive. I ran up the 3 flights of stairs, not stopping for breath until I was in the sight was heartbreaking. Emily was sat on the edge of the bed, mascara stains down her cheeks. She didn t look up when I shut the door, nor when I knelt in front of her.  
I tried to take hold of her hands, but she pulled them away.

''Ems- ''

''Don't Ems me. Do you have any idea how worried I ve been?'' she asked incredulously.

''Don't start on me about being worried, where the fuck have you been all day?'' I asked, my anger pulling me to my feet.

;;I went to the beach! I sat where we had sex and I thought about it, and I realised I was a fool for storming off. But then the sun started to set, and it was so relaxing, I thought I d watch it. Before you ask, my phone battery died,'' she spat.

''Ive been worried about you all day. So I went out to look for you. And I found Cook! How could I not stop and talk?'' I asked.

''Cook. So he's the one you kissed? Your lipsticks all smudged. You might have cleared the evidence. I can't be assed arguing with you tonight. Goodnight,'' she said, crawling into bed.

It hurt being rejected like that, but at least she wasn t too angry. I was drunk, how could I help it? Hopefully she ll wake up in a good mood

My head felt like i'd been hit with a golf club. it was banging. As the sun beamed through the curtains i sat up to notice Emily still fast asleep. She looked like an angel. Sleeping beauty. I couldn't really remember what happened last night other than she didnt want an arguement. I sat here watching her as she tossed and turned, making little groaning noises. I just wanted to hold her, tell her that i was sorry and that we can get in the shower and not get out if thats what she wanted.  
As i got out of my pit i creeped over to the bathroom when i heard that lovely husky voice..

''Morning, how long you been up?'' she asked,

''Not long about hour...Listen Emz am so sorry, the shower thing. I dont know what came over me and i will do whatever it takes for you to forgive me, am sorry'' i pleaded with her,

''What about cook?, forget about that, then again you were fucked up last night'' she said in a tone that made me uncomftable.  
''Cook? What?..'' as i stopped my words...i got a flashback from last night. Me & Cook. Kissing. Shit.

''Oh i've really fucked up havent i. But your right i was really drunk i carnt remember anything Emz honest.'' i said while placing myself at the end of the bed.

''Yerh you have fucked up'' a smerk appeard upon her face, something was telling me that i was about to be forgiven or do something to make her forgive me.

'' but there is a way that you can really make it upto me'' ''Go on?..whats my punishment'' i said sticking out my tongue in a playful way.

''...Yano that shower you didnt finish...?''

I knew were this was going so i grabbed my red haired lovers hand and ragged her into the bathroom...i hit her back against the wall and traced my lips down her neck This was going to be a long shower...

We had ended up back on the bed, curled up with our bodies entwined as one. Let me just tell you something make-up sex? Whoever created it, I need to shake their hand. It s fucking great. Due to the fact wed been at it like rabbits for the majority of the day, my girl was now in a peaceful post-sex snooze, so I could happily watch her sleep. Jesus, I sound like a paedophile.  
There was something extremely relaxing about watching Emily sleep. Watching that unbelievable body of hers rise and fall with every breath she took. Okay, I m a pervert, but who cares? She is my girlfriend, Im allowed. I took up my usual habit of trailing my fingertips up and down her upper arm, but apparently she wasnt in such a deep sleep as I presumed, as she started to fidget, and her eyelids opened slowly to reveal those mesmerising brown eyes of hers.

''Hello beautiful,'' I said with a grin, and she smiled lazily at me.

''Right back atcha,'' she said, her voice still thick with sleep, making it incredibly husky and sexy.

Sorry, another innuendo. What can I say, I m a teenager. I have needs.

''I know I say this every time, but wow,'' she mumbled into my chest, where her head was currently resting.

''Stop, you ll make me blush!'' I said, chuckling softly.

''You're getting better by the day,'' she said in a teasing tone, and I pushed her away in mock hurt.

''You make it sound like its a lesson in school,'' I said grumpily,

and her eyes shone. Revealing your fantasies

''now Naomes? Teacher/pupil scenario?'' she asked, biting her lip to stop from laughing.

I soon wiped the smile off her face when I whacked her in the face with a pillow. An epic pillow fight ensued; which I won, after she surrendered in the end. We collapsed in a heap onto the mattress, and I couldn t conceal my smile. Times like these reminded me exactly why I was with Emily. When she was around others, she wouldnt say Boo! to a goose. But when she s with me its like shes a completely different girl. One whos cheeky, sarcastic, hilarious, out-going, and above all, very, very sexy.  
''

I love you, you know?'' I asked, and she laughed softly.

''I know'', she replied, and we both turned to look into each others eyes with goofy smiles on our faces.

My mind flew back to the Love Ball, when she'd finally stepped out of Katie s shadow and admitted she was in love with me. In front of the entire college. Shes a brave little fucker is my Emily.  
'I love you too. So much, it s unbelievable. One day, Ill show you, because I can t find the words to tell you,'' she said softly, placing a soft kiss on my lips. I couldn t get enough of her lips; they were perfect, just like the rest of her.

''Ems, shall we go out today? Spend the say somewhere?'' I asked, the perfect place popping into my head as she nodded.  
A few hours later, I led my girl by the hand into the nearby river, where orphan baby elephants were currently playing with locals. Id blindfolded Emily; I could tell she was uncomfortable, because she was squeezing my hand really tightly.

''Alright Em, take your blindfold off,'' I said softly. She obliged quickly, but when her vision was restored, she just stared straight ahead of her, an unreadable expression on her face.

''Emi- ''I began, but she pulled my hand so I was facing her and kissed me gently.

''I don t even think you know how much I love you right now, ''she muttered against my lips.

I smiled into the kiss, then realised where we were and reluctantly pulled away. I kept hold of her hand and approached one of the local men, who took our money and guided us over to the elephants.  
I don t think I ve ever seen Emily happier; her eyes were shining and a gorgeous grin was permanently fixed on her face. Plus the fact that her clothes were stuck to her thanks to the water, emphasising that amazing body stop it Naomi! I really am a pervert. But anyone would be if they had Emily for their girlfriend After playing with the baby elephants for a few hours, Emily reluctantly climbed out of the river, her face dropping.

''Hey, I ve got other plans for us. You ll enjoy them just as much,'' I said, cradling her face in my hands.

''I'm sorry. Its just they re orphans. I feel really sorry for them,'' she said softly.

She was so compassionate it made my heart hurt, and I couldn t think of anything to say, so I pressed my lips to her forehead and pulled her into a hug.

''Did you enjoy that?'' I asked whilst we walked back, still dripping wet.

''It was the best experience of my life Naomes. Thanks so much,'' she said sincerely, squeezing my hand. I

couldn t help but smile; I'd made her happy, therefore I was happy. It was almost like she controlled my emotions; shes sad, I'm sad. Shes angry, I'm angry. Shes happy, so I'm happy. She loves me, and God knows, I love her more than words can say.

As we got back to the Hotel Emz was still on a hype after seeing the Elephants but i was on the verge of passing out,

''Emz you can still go the bar and have a few but i am going to faint and that wont look pretty'' i explained.

''Oh okay babe, thanks for a lovely night, it was the best, '' she said sealing her words with a kiss.

As i walked upto my room i turned around to take alook at my babes perfect round arse, yes i admit am a perv but who cares, that arse was mine to perv at.  
I noticed her talking to the nice girl from te reception the other night. Atleast now i could go to bed knowing Emily wernt alone down there.  
i climbed into bed, knowing soon my Emz would be next to me.

a few hours had past and I felt cold hands wrap round me. My girl was finally here, as i looked up at the clock it read 5.30am and i was abit shocked at what time she was coming in, But i didnt mind because she was here now and she ahd enjoyed her night.  
As my head hit the piilow again i felt a string of kisses on my neck, '

'i love you so much Naomz, you know that right?'' she whisperd in that husky voice that makes me want her more than i already do.

''Yerh i know, love you too'' i said while slowly closing my eyes.

''But i really love you, whatever has happened, i have forgiven you, i love you, forever''

''Emily,'' i said while sitting up, ''i know you love me, i love you too. You ok?''.

..Something in her voice was concerning me, It seemed to me there was abit of guilt behind this conversation and i didnt really know if i wanted this to go any further...

thanks for reading...=D xx


End file.
